


A Coroa de Flores

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtly Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: A princesa andava pelas ruas do Porto Real acompanhada por seu membro favorito da guarda real...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jaime Lannister/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Coroa de Flores

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Para Nandacollinsmar.   
> Nessa AU a Elia morreu pouco após o nascimento do Aegon, o Rhaegar se casou com a Lyanna e o Aerys foi destronado pelo filho com a ajuda do conselho. Nessa fic a Rhaenys tem 19 anos.

A princesa andava pelas ruas do Porto Real acompanhada por seu membro favorito da guarda real. Tecnicamente Jaime Lannister era juramentado a seu pai e não a ela, mas nos últimos anos eram bem mais comuns os dias em que Jaime acompanhava a filha do rei Rhaegar e da falecida rainha Elia do que seu pai, sua madrasta ou seus irmãos. 

Ela era amada pelo povo do Porto Real, havia motivos para isso, ela sempre era generosa em suas gorjetas para os vendedores, sempre gentil e muitas vezes puxando conversa com todos independente de sua posição social. Ela seria uma boa rainha um dia, Jaime achava. 

E naquele dia em particular ela estava sorrindo o que era bom, não estava acontecendo tanto assim ultimamente, conforme os dias de seu casamento com Aegon se aproximavam a princesa que geralmente tinha uma disposição bem alegre e doce ficava cada vez mais melancólica. Jaime achou que ele sentiria inveja dela e de Aegon afinal tantas vezes ele desejou poder se casar com sua irmã. Mas aquele não era um sentimento que Rhaenys Targaryen dividia, ela era afeiçoada a seu irmão e Jaime sabia que ela cumpriria seus deveres no fim. Mas não havia ardor nenhum naquela afeição e sua situação era uma de pesar. 

Naquele dia, eles andaram pelo mercado e pararam para comer em um restaurante na frente do mar. 

“Nós deveríamos voltar logo, se eu deixar a princesa andar pelas ruas após o pôr do sol é capaz do seu pai me mandar para a muralha. E eu odeio o frio, também eu pareço bem melhor em branco do que em preto” Jaime disse. 

“Meu pai nunca faria isso”

“Você nunca sabe quando a loucura Targaryen vai atacar” 

A maioria das pessoas olhavam com reprovação para ele quando ele dizia coisas assim, mas a princesa apenas ria. Ela tinha um belo riso, do tipo que iluminava seu rosto inteiro e fazia aqueles que tinham a chance de presenciar esse riso se sentirem aquecidos por dentro. Belo como ela mesma era bela. Jaime parou seus pensamentos aí. Ele já tinha sua cota de amores proibidos, a última coisa que ele precisava é adicionar mais um a lista. E ainda assim havia momentos que ele podia sentir vindo apesar da sua vontade. 

O olhar de Rhaenys se voltou para o mar por um momento, e logo havia aquela melancolia novamente que agora era tão comum no seu olhar. 

“Algo em seus pensamentos, minha princesa ?”

“Você ainda vai estar ao meu lado quando eu for rainha ?”

“É claro” 

“Não é claro, todo mundo sabe que seu pai gostaria que você fosse liberado do seu juramento a guarda real. Se você pedisse eu acho que meu pai te liberaria” 

“Sim, mas ao contrário da crença popular Tywin Lannister nem sempre consegue o que ele quer, enquanto a sua família me permitir eu vou continuar na guarda real. Mas eu não tenho certeza se você vai querer um velho cavaleiro para lhe proteger” 

“Você não é tão velho assim” 

“Mas eu vou ser um dia”

“Eu também. Eu gosto da idéia de ter ao meu lado conforme os anos passam, você me faz rir” 

“Talvez eu deveria ter me tornado um bobo da corte ao invés de um cavaleiro então”

Ela riu. E ela deslizou sua mão até a dele e disse :

“Posso te fazer um pedido ?”

“Pedir pode, mas se eu vou poder atender seu pedido é outra história”

“No torneio do dia do meu casamento, você pretende competir ?”

“Eu sempre faço, mas não tenho certeza se eu vou ganhar dessa vez, as pessoas dizem que Loras Tyrell está cada vez melhor com a espada” 

“Mas se você ganhar, você consideraria me coroar a rainha do amor e da beleza ?”

Ele sempre coroou Cersei em todos os torneios que ele ganhou, e ele conseguia imaginar perfeitamente a cara de ódio que ela faria se ele colocasse a coroa de flores na cabeça de outra pessoa. Mas ele também podia imaginar o sorriso de sua princesa quando ele lhe entregasse a coroa. Naquele dia de tristeza talvez ele seria capaz de lhe proporcionar um momento de verdadeira felicidade.

“É claro” ele disse.

E ela sorriu. 


End file.
